


Slow Like Honey

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble Sequence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Killer bees douse Ignis in sex pollen; fortunately, Prompto is there to help him out.





	Slow Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 (January 14) One of them confesses their love during a life or death situation | First time
> 
> "I'll just write a drabble," I thought. "Then I won't fall behind..." 1500 words later...

Gladio and Noct have training scheduled, so Prompto volunteers to help Ignis forage. Ignis doesn't really need help, of course; Prompto brings his camera along and takes awesome shots. Ignis doesn't mind; they're buddies.

He's pretty sure. "We're buds, right?" he asks, walking backwards to peer into the basket over Ignis' arm.

Ignis grabs him by the neck and slams him to the ground, which freaks Prompto the hell out, because _what_? But then his brain registers angry buzzing, then the whirl of a blizzard. Prompto grabs his gun and mourns his very nice outing, fucked up by killer bees.

*

The fight is long and annoying, but finally it's done. He and Ignis do the whole _I'm okay, are you okay?_ thing, only it takes one look to know Ignis is lying. He's breathing hard and his pupils are dilated and he's brushing himself off in these long, slow, sensual strokes that make Prompto hyperaware of how gorgeous he is.

"Poison?" Prompto asks. He's a bit freaked to be the responsible adult here.

Ignis licks his lips, and then makes this little whimpering moan that's pure condensed porn. "Pollen," he says after a moment, like he's not tracking very well.

*

Allergy, Prompto diagnoses. "So we wash it off," he says. He's never known anyone to get this stoned from hay fever, but Iggy overdoes everything, right? He grabs Ignis by the hand, tugging him down to the river.

Ignis is unnaturally docile, so while he's stripping and hopping into the water Prompto calls Gladio for advice.

"Any yellow flowers nearby?" Gladio asks. Duh – the hillside is covered. "Is Iggy super horny?"

Prompto starts to say _WTF_ , but then he notices that Ignis is definitely jerking off. And sucking on his fingers like he's thirsty for cock. "Guh," he says instead.

*

He stops being so sex-dazed when Gladio says Ignis could literally die if he doesn't get the pollen out of his system. Fortunately, it collects in semen, so all Ignis has to do is come until he runs dry.

"I can be down there in ten. I do a killer prostate massage," Gladio says (Prompto hears Noct make a horrified noise in the background).

Ignis tenses, his back arching in a line that begs to be photographed, and Prompto sees his come hit the water. They both breathe hard for a moment, and then Ignis starts stroking himself slowly again.

*

"Nah," Prompto says, breathlessly. "I'll take care of him – it. The pollen. No worries."

"Keep in touch," Gladio insists. Prompto says _yeah, yeah_ and hangs up.

He makes a plan. Step one is to bully Ignis into washing properly. Prompto strips down to his lucky cactuar boxers and scrubs Ignis' hair squeaky clean, then thinks-of-Lucis while rinsing off his face and arms and – fuck it – all of Ignis' skin. He feels bad that Ignis is getting off on the sponge bath, his dick so hard that Prompto thinks he can see it throbbing as Ignis keeps up his frantic pace.

*

It's hot, but Prompto doesn't want Ignis too waterlogged, so he pulls him to shore: step two. Gladio is a lifesaver: he's put a sleeping bag, clean clothes, a pump bottle of Coernix-brand lube, medical gloves, and condoms in the Armiger.

"Hey, Iggy," Prompto says, as they sit. "Mind if I lend you a hand?"

"You have very pretty eyes."

Prompto swallows hard. "So do you – " he's proud his voice doesn't crack "– but I'm asking for permission to help. My fingers, your ass."

He is never going to be able to unhear the sex noises Ignis keeps making.

*

He's not sure the _yes_ Ignis purrs in his ear (while getting himself off) really counts, but Gladio says this won't go away on its own. Desperate times, he thinks, and tells Ignis to lie down.

Ignis is wicked tight; Prompto's lucky to get one finger in him. He gives Ignis' dick a couple pumps of lube as well, in case he's in pain from chafing, but that doesn't seem to be an issue. Ignis comes three times in a row once Prompto starts rubbing circles against his prostate; each time, Prompto mops him up while he shudders and whimpers.

*

He tells him he's doing such a good job, just a little more. Just until there's no more come left in him, and then they can go home.

"Kiss me," Ignis demands, his voice a sexy gasp, but his eyes are red from crying and the hand he holds out to Prompto shakes.

The angle is awkward – Prompto's wrist gets the worst of it – but he presses his mouth to Ignis' and forces him to go slow. He wants it to be an actual kiss, like a seduction, even if just for a couple minutes before it turns into tongue-fucking.

*

Ignis' free hand slides into Prompto's hair, then trails down his shoulder. His fingers curl around his biceps and he moans into Prompto's mouth and comes.

"You are _unreal_ ," Prompto says, ending the kiss with a flurry of kisses over as much of Ignis' face as he can reach. He sits back, cleans up, and then gives in and presses his free hand against his boxers, where his own dick is demanding attention. He thinks it's probably wrong, morally, to be so turned on by someone in a medical emergency, no matter how erotic it is. Especially when it's Ignis.

*

But he can't help rubbing his hand against his length, and Ignis... well, Ignis notices everything.

"You have a beautiful cock," Ignis tells him – since when has Ignis been checking Prompto out? "Show me."

The bad part of Prompto's brain says it's only fair. He kneels up and shoves his boxers down, not quite sure he's coordinated enough with his left hand, but fuck if Ignis isn't. He swaps out hands on his own dick mid-stroke, and takes hold of Prompto with deft, slick fingers.

"I want," Ignis pants, "you to fuck me. Fuck my mouth. Come on my – "

*

Prompto shouts as he comes over their hands, and Ignis follows a moment later. It's one of the good orgasms, sending electric shocks to Prompto's extremities, making him mellow and blissed-out. He kisses Ignis again, still on that high, and cleans them up.

He thinks Ignis is just about done; Prompto has no personal experience with completely emptying his balls, but in his inexpert opinion Iggy's pretty much coming dry. Plus he's finally losing his hard-on, which seems like a positive sign.

"One more," he says, cajoling like Iggy trying to get veggies into Noct, and Ignis closes his eyes.

*

"It hurts, you know."

Prompto's heart squeezes tight, but he keeps working Ignis' prostate anyway. "I figured. But I'm not letting you kick it on my watch."

Ignis huffs, wearily amused, even as his hips jerk away. Prompto has to hold him down. "I'd hoped for a romantic first time."

"Next time," Prompto promises. "Candles, roses, walks on the beach, I'll do right by you. You'll see."

Ignis' breath catches; his shoulders curl up as he half-twists to the side, shuddering through the aftershocks. His dick spits up a bit of... Prompto would call that _fluid_ , not come. They're done.

*

He pulls his fingers out and strips the glove off, and helps Ignis to his feet and back into the river to scrub clean. He's reminded of criminals destroying evidence in crime dramas, which adds to his uneasy feeling that he's building an awkward space between them, which isn't what he wants. Normally, he'd assume his awkwardness was magnitudes greater than Ignis', and therefore Ignis could be relied on to make things right. But Ignis winces pulling on his underwear and is stiff when he bends to tie his shoes because he just had multiple orgams while Prompto fingered him.

*

Today, he's the _less_ awkward one, so he uses that like a self-confidence buoy and goes over to Ignis: pushes back his damp hair and asks how he is, helps button and tuck in his shirt. He leans in for a kiss – _is this okay?_ – and Ignis' _Yes, of course_ is so dazed it gives Prompto a headrush.

Ignis finally pulls back from the kissing and says, "We need to head back."

Prompto's an adult, so he doesn't sigh or sulk. But he holds Ignis' hand until they reach the vein of elemental ice, and Ignis doesn't mind at all.

*

In camp, Noct stares at Ignis in horror, and Ignis in turn looks mortified. But while Prompto sucks at romance (so far), he excels at plausible lies.

"Man," he says, "I have never seen so much puke in my life. Iggy ralphed out his _nose_."

Noct sags in relief. "Gladio, you _fucker_ ," he snaps. "See if I ever believe you ever again."

Gladio looks like he wants to call Prompto out. Ignis shakes his head, though, so he grins at Noct instead. "It was funny."

"Toast for everyone forever, then?" Ignis asks vindictively, and Prompto might just be in love.


End file.
